1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display substrate and a method of repairing a display substrate, and more particularly, to a display substrate of which an electrical connection failure can be repaired to improve a display quality and a method of repairing a display substrate, whereby damage to a repairing line is prevented.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various electronic apparatuses such as a mobile phone, a digital camera, a notebook computer, and a monitor, include a display apparatus to display an image. Examples of the display apparatus include a cathode-ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), and an electro luminescence (EL) display.
The LCD apparatus that displays an image using optical and electrical properties of liquid crystal is a flat panel display. The LCD apparatus has characteristics such as light weight, lower power consumption, and lower driving voltage, in comparison with display apparatuses such as the CRT, and the PDP.
The LCD apparatus can include an LCD panel to display an image using light transmittance of the liquid crystal and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel may include an array substrate, an opposite substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The array substrate includes a signal line, a thin-film transistor (TFT) electrically connected to the signal line, a protecting layer to cover and protect the signal line and the TFT and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the TFT.
The signal line of the array substrate may have an electrical connection failure such as a short circuit, or a shorting failure. When the electrical connection failure is generated, a display quality of the LCD panel is deteriorated. Therefore, it is necessary to repair the signal line having the electrical connection failure.
A conventional method of repairing the signal line is forming a repairing line on the protecting layer. The repairing line is electrically connected to the signal line to repair the electrical connection failure.
However, the repairing line on the protecting layer is subject to damage while rinsing the array substrate.